Chimera (To Aru)
Summary Chimera (キメラ Kimera) is one of the Magic Gods of True Gremlin and a magic god of Greek Mythology. According to Niang-Niang, Chimera is a narcissistic and self-destructive pervert that started taking in elements and structures from other creatures to go beyond the limits of beauty available to humans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | High 1-C | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: Chimera Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (They have full manipulation over the Laws of the world), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Death Manipulation, Existing in non-existent places, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, her beauty is too powerful for humans and inferior being, whose bodies, minds and even souls will suffer upon her presence, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation | All prior, except existing in non-existent places | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, her beauty is too powerful for humans and inferior being, whose bodies, minds and even souls will suffer upon her presence, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Magic Gods can look at her Trascendental Beauty without suffering) Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Much more powerful than Othinus, would accidentally destroy the world by moving an arm or a leg since she's too big of an existence for the world; fully capable of destroying the Hidden World, a realm which Othinus did not know of and never reach even with her full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Restricted to 1/∞ of her strength so as to not accidentally break the world) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Comparable to Niang-Niang, who fought Coronzon, and other nerfed magic gods) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) | Unknown, likely Immeasurable | Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to other nerfed magic gods) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level, hard to kill due to layering her existence infinitely | At least Planet level, likely far higher (comparable to other nerfed Magic Gods) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless | Superhuman Range: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Likely at least hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, as a Magic God Chimera has completely mastered magic. Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Has lost access to her Reality Warping powers and the abilities derived from that Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trascendental Beauty:' Chimera has taken into her body started elements and structures from other creatures to go beyond the limits of beauty available to humans, becoming truly "too beautiful to bear". Just looking at her caused Kakeru Kamisato pain as his vision exploded with psychedelic colors, and trying to comprehend her voice caused him powerful nausea. Niang-Niang and Nephthys warned him that his very soul would burn away if he had poor morals, while also mentioning hearing her voice or smelling her scent would be enough to drive him mad or melt his brain. Other Magic Gods have no issue interacting with her. *'Zombie's Existence Layering Spell:' A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell can only be used by Zombie, but it was used on the other magic gods before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. Key: Base | Under Zombie's Spell | After Aleister's Hijacking Spell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Mathematics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5